Star Trek DSHalo
by Strigon Leader
Summary: when a UNSC task force is diverted by a slipspace anomaly and is now thrown in close to the dominion war and soon to be nonexistent borg this is also another self insert


**A/N: This is a fanfiction crossover story all characters mentioned here are the sole property of CBS and bungie also now to 343 Industries but only a few character names are my on starting with my own name and the AI spencer thank you enjoy**

**Chapter 1 The Anomaly And An Unknown Fleet **

"Captains log stardate 46379.1 we arrived at bajor to secure a space station that the cardassians left during the occupation where Commander Benjamin Sisko is to take command and to evaluate bajor's position to be added to the federation." "Status on the estimated time to off load the supplies to the station number one" "Captain sensors are detecting a high amount of radiation at other side of the station" "Sir there are multiple phenomenon's that are fully formed" "on screen number one-"just as the Captain said that an entire Battle group exited out of the anomaly the bridge crew looked on in awe finally a crew member said "Look at the size of those ships some are bigger than galaxy class starships" "Mr. Data will you scan the lead ship and its armaments" "Yes Sir the ship shows it has 2 main cannons that are spinally and 6 pods and a total of 6 turrets" the captain and the first officer look at each other quizzically "Life signs" " none that I can detect sir" "Number one take a small away team investigate that ship" Yes sir Mr. Worf Data Geordi your with me" as the four of them headed for the transporter " whenever you are ready commander" said the transporter officer "Energize" the four of them left the enterprise and rematerialized on the Unknown ship "this place is impressive and very big" said Geordi "so it is lets go to the bridge see if we can't find who or what this ship belongs to." As the four looked around and at the floor where it would lead them to the bridge they were quite fascinated by the architecture "looks like we are getting close to the bridge" said geordi as the group made it to the bridge they looked around to find that the bridge was empty till some little figure appeared in light on a pedestal. The being looked at them then said "who are you and how did you get on this ship!" the four looked him and the Commander was first to speak "I am commander William Riker of the starship Enterprise and the other three are Geordi la forge, data, and worf" "I am spencer the ships on board AI of the UNSC Song of the East" "song of the east?" "yes this battle group was diverted through slipspace and I assume we were sent here well then if that's the case I need your fours help." "with what if you don't mind me asking spencer" "I need help in thawing out the crew I need you to head down to cryo bay and in the control room monitor the crews vitals then get back on your ship got it" the four looked at each other and nodded as they headed to the cryo bay of the ship. "wow this ship is impressive" "you got that right geordi I've never thought what that AI said was conceivable but looking at it now well I must say that this is a lot to take in" "Commander the cryo bay is over here." As they stepped in they stopped at the foot of the bay and looked on in awe at the people frozen in what seemed in time and in ice "well this is new" "ok guys let's get this done and return to the ship" as they went to get to work spencer was busy in formulating a packet of information to the ship once it was ready he sent it to the ship.

**MEANWHILE ON THE ENTERPRISE**

"Sir we just received something from the lead ship looks like a packet with all the information we need to know about the unknown battle group" "what does it say ensign" "wow there is a lot of information in here I never knew this about the human race from this supposed other universe" "how so" asked the captain. "Well for one sir the fact that this human race has been in a war that ravaged the entire Milky Way for at least 3 decades and they are still rebuilding" the captain and the rest of the crew looked on in disbelief until. "Captain away team is a aboard." "Sir we being hailed" "on screen" and now the entire crew were in for a surprise. On the screen was a middle aged man who had an insignia on his collar designating his rank as well as on his shoulders he was dressed in a white uniform with medals and ribbons no doubt his achievements during battle. "I am Vice Admiral Antonio Lucero of the UNSC Song of the East and commander of the Epsilon XII battle group" "and I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the federation starship Enterprise we detected your transition to normal space when we also detected high amounts of radiation from these anomalies we saw" "we apologize captain but what you detected was the slipspace ruptures we create from our movement through space." "Admiral may we go down to the space station that is front of you to speak we have a lot to discuss maybe this would be the a good thing to see eye to eye" "very well then we will dock with the station we will meet you there" as the screen shuts off showing not the emblem of the federation but the one of this UNSC "away team get your dress uniforms on and advise Commander Sisko to do the same" "aye sir" as everything was being said and done the rest of the battle group was being revived as more and more of the UNSC personnel where taking the places on the ships as the lead ship of the UNSC battle group was beginning to dock on the upper pylons where everyone was assembled. "As soon as we dock the honor guard will go first with guns pointed down then the Vice Admiral will begin to walk as he does remember to then point your guns up and away from your chest as if you are holding it like this ok now that's it and the honor guard will follow the Admiral as a security detail as well good luck gentlemen" as the honor guard left for the airlock the Admiral was a little bit behind as the hatch unsealed and the honor guard made its way they began to form a line as if in perfect sync guns pointed down and then faced each other then the Admiral made his appearance as he walked to the airlock then made his way. As the Admiral neared the group he spoke in a hispanic hint of voice "I am Vice Admiral Antonio Lucero of the UNSC Song of the East" "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard and with me is my first officer William Riker Lt. Commanders geordi la forge worf and data" "A pleasure to meet you all and you are" "I am commander Benjamin Sisko commander of deep space nine" "ah well then we have much to talk about my honor guard will serve as my guard detail lead on to where we will talk." As the pleasantries been made everyone made it to a larger room while being escorted by the honor guard "HONOR GUARD A TEN HUT" as I casually strode into a room deep in the station "so Vice Admiral what's the story behind the UNSC". "As my AI has pointed out we were in a war that lasted 30 years and in those early years we nearly faced extinction due to an alien race calling them self's the covenant" as I began to tell them the story of the war and I gave them videos of what had happened they were shocked to see how orbital bombardment was the most lethal way to end a combat on the planet as well as putting aside all resistance. But in the end after the whole situation that developed into more scandal than it was necessary instead of the conference being civil as it were now turned into hell. "How could aliens do that how can an entire planet be layed to waste like that" one of the Starfleet officers exclaimed the Vice Admiral grinned and said "the pure ferocity of the enemy gave us more a problem than anticipated only way to kill a ship like that or any kind is by this". The screen moved to show an ODP or Orbital Defense Platform "this" the Vice Admiral began to explain "is an ODP or Orbital Defense Platform it's called a MAC or Mass Accelerated Cannon our most powerful weapon against the covenant" but even such as everything was being told of the destructive power of all its weapons they still were losing but that didn't stop the human race from fighting. The talk dragged on for at least another 3 hours but the thing was no one knew what going on behind the scenes on the UNSC's fleet something was being cooked up with the proposition of the UNSC eliminating a potential borg threat and more if it came to it a good thing for them to set it in motion when it presented itself.

**Next time on Star Trek HALO**

"Captain we hear that you have an interesting predicament at DS9 we would like for you to bring these UNSC to earth where the federation council would like to talk to the leader "said Admiral Paris "Yes Admiral". The UNSC and the borg face off in a battle that will decide the future and that's all on next the next Star Trek Halo. All will be seen on Chapter 2 The Federation Council And the UNSC's Proposal

**A/N: This is my first HALO AND STAR TREK crossover as I try to figure out what to do on the other fanfic hope you like it please leave some reviews so I can make sure to do better.**


End file.
